mrmenfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Prankman Hifly
Hi, welcome to Mr. Men Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Little Miss Naughty page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- KyleH (Talk) 13:33, 5 April 2009 DillyDale Glee Club I undid your edit because The Dillydale Glee Club is real, watch Cars and Bath and Bubbles. It's a Good Comment, I Promise All Mr. Men Show episodes have an Article now. So now you can work on the plots for these episodes. Do it by November 12th 2010 or else. :Or else what? --Adam Hughes 10:54, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Problem reports Okay, here's the deal. You do not need to create a problem report for these pages, it is just flooding our system and creating extra work for everyone involved. You've already marked them for deletion, that is the best you can do until you become an admin, really. Creating a problem report for each and every page is time consuming for both of us, all you need to do is leave a note on TyrannoRanger's talk page and ask him to delete the pages you marked from Category:Candidates for deletion. --Charitwo (talk) 15:57, May 27, 2010 (UTC) I saw it I actually SAW the episode on youtube, in a different language and re-dubbed by kids and I didn't know the name of the episode, and if it's not real, it was from a dream I had, but remember real. : Ok, Why don't you ask TyrannoRanger? He should help you.--Adam Hughes 10:14, June 4, 2010 (UTC) : Okay, thank you! 12:24, June 4, 2010 (UTC) June 2010 so I heard you like the French characters! 22:59, June 13, 2010 (UTC) : Yep, I do! They need more spotlight on DA. There are lots of characters that do. Seen my Mr Rangers project? Me and some of my friends are on that comic too.--Adam Hughes 23:03, June 13, 2010 (UTC) : No, but I am going to check your project out. Mr. Cool and Mr. Good need more spotlight too. You have 6 Ocs, right? 00:02, June 14, 2010 (UTC) : Yep! They are Mr Brainiac (My Mr Sona), Miss Sexy, Miss Fangirl, Miss Literal, Mr Unbirthday and Mr Colourful.--Adam Hughes 13:00, June 14, 2010 (UTC) The "Mr. Men and Little Misses DIE!!!!!!" artical needs to DIE!!!!!! Mr. Stupid made that stupid artical. 15:08, June 27, 2010 (UTC) : I know. It does need to go. I would delete it myself if I could, but I don't have adminship yet. TyrannoRanger is the best person to talk to to remove dumb articles for the time being. If I do get adminship eventually, every fake article on this wiki is history! --Adam Hughes 17:29, June 27, 2010 (UTC) : : Hi, Adam! Keith here. How is "Rules Broken in The Mr. Men Show" a true article? It just looks like one of those crappy false articles to me. 20:32, July 14, 2010 (UTC) : I dunno. I'd say it's true. I dunno really *shrugs*. I'm pretty sure TyrannoRanger would know. --Adam Hughes 20:44, July 14, 2010 (UTC) : Adam, 100,000,000 thank yous for earasing Buzzlightyear3's rude comment on my page! 19:18, August 8, 2010 (UTC) : No problem. :D --Adam Hughes 19:33, August 8, 2010 (UTC)